Persistent memory is a type of memory device that exhibits both the properties of memory and storage. Similar to memory, the persistent memory may be addressed at the byte level by central processing unit (CPU) load and store instructions with performance close to the memory (typically, at 2-5× slower than dynamic random-access memory (DRAM)). Similar to storage, the persistent memory is non-volatile in the sense that data stored on the persistent memory is retrievable even when the persistent memory is powered off. A CPU may use the persistent memory as a data store and execute atomic data transactions to modify data stored on the persistent memory.